Power of Three
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: A new power of the triplets emerge when they can suddenly communicate telepathically with each other. Read ‘What I Come Home To’ first. Kara/Oliver-AU-4th in the tripletfic series


**Title:** Power of Three

**Rating:** K

**Pairings**: Kara/Oliver

**Summary:** A new power of the triplets emerge when they can suddenly communicate telepathically with each other. Read 'What I Come Home To' first. Kara/Oliver-AU-4th in the triplet series

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except my OCs. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and Smallville belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note**: Sorry if Kara and Ollie seem OOC, but I'm not sure how to capture them in character, now that they're parents. Also, sorry if the fic seems rushed.

--

"So, now you pull back and keep a good eye on your target, okay?" Oliver was explaining how to shoot a bow and arrow to his daughter, Zara.

Zara had the most control over her Kryptonian powers but was struggling to shoot arrows, unlike her sister Laura who had barely any control on her Kryptonian side, but was amazingly skilled in archery. Their brother Dylan had a firm grasp on both.

Since they were only three, Oliver didn't worry so much about teaching them archery. But, Zara insisted that she had to know. She was competitive, just like her father.

Zara let the bow string go and the bow almost broke, but Zara held a firm grasp on her super-strength, and the arrow flew into the padded wall, about 50 feet away form her target. Thankfully, they were practicing in the mansion's gym, so nothing was broken.

"I'm horrible at this Daddy! My arrow went in the exact opposite direction hat I wanted it to go in!" Zara cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay, why don't we take a break and see what your Mommy left us to eat for dinner," Oliver soothed and picked up his youngest daughter to take her to the kitchen.

Before the children were born, his house was full of maids and servants. Oliver gave them jobs at Queen Industries instead, because Kara didn't want to risk anyone finding out about the children's powers, since they weren't fully in control of them yet.

"Where's Mommy?" Zara asked when they reached the kitchen. Oliver was greeted by the sight of his older daughter and son eating fruit.

"Mommy had to go to work, a case got called in at the DA's office," Oliver explained. With any other child he expected them not to understand that, but Zara read dictionaries for fun, so she understood exactly what he was saying.

Oliver got out the dinner Kara had made for them and warmed it up. He served it to the kids and took them upstairs for bed.

"Daddy, are you going out to patrol tonight?" Laura asked.

"Well, I have to. But I'll wait until your mother comes home, okay?" Oliver responded.

Laura nodded and went to bed. Oliver tucked each of them in, and waited for Kara. When she got back home he went out as the Green Arrow.

OKOKOKOKOKOK

The next morning, Dylan got up and his head was throbbing. He went into his sister's adjoining room to see that they were feeling the same way.

_What's happening to us? _Dylan thought to himself

"Don't talk so loud, Dylan. My head is killing me!" Laura told him.

"I didn't say anything, sis," Dylan said cautiously.

"But I heard it too, Dylan," Zara said. She paused "Wait a second. Laura, what am I thinking about right now?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Just think!" Zara commanded.

"You're thinking about that new movie, The Dark Knight," Dylan and Laura said at the same time.

"Wait, so we read each other's mind?" Dylan asked before he dosed off. Laura or Zara didn't get a chance to answer because they both fell unconscious too.

Kara walked into Laura's room and shrieked. Oliver rushed in there, hearing his wife freak out. When he walked in, Kara was in tears sitting next to her three, now unconscious children.

"Kara, what happened?" Oliver was shocked.

"I don't know," she whispered. "What are we going to do? We can't take them to the hospital and they're already exposed to sunlight."

"Well, there is one place we can take them," Oliver reminded her.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Oliver and the kids wore layers of clothing, normally extreme temperatures wouldn't affect them, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Kara put the key into the wall and a flash of blinding light appeared before them and they stood in a palace of ice.

"Jor-El! What did you do to my children?" Kara screamed

"I have done nothing," he bellowed.

"Why are my kids unconscious?" Oliver asked

"They are merely gaining their telepathy powers. Twins and triplets have telepathy between one another on Krypton, but they are born with it"

Lara and Dylan were lifted from Oliver's grasp as was Zara from Kara. With another flash of blinding light, they were back at the manor and the kids were conscious.

"Oh my babies!" Kara hugged all of her children. "Are you okay?"

"Mom, I think we can read each others' mind," Zara said carefully.

"Yeah!" Dylan added. "Why are you thinking of Wally?" Laura blushed.

"Okay, you guys, get ready and Daddy will make breakfast." Kara told them. "I've got two cases at the courthouse and then a parent-teacher conference tonight with Ms. Ferris"

"But it's Saturday!" Lara complained.

"I guess that's what you get for being the DA of Metropolis." Kara got ready and ate at super-sped and then kissed her kids and husband good-bye.

After the kids ate Oliver's famous waffles, Laura and Dylan went to play, but Zara wanted to practice shooting a bow and arrow.

"Daddy, I want to shoot a bow and arrow, but what if I break it?"

"Zara, I'll have a titanium bow ready for you by Monday, okay?" he told her gently. She nodded and went to play with her siblings.

"Dylan, you're cheating!" Laura complained.

"It's not my fault your brain is screaming out the right coordinates!" Dylan justified.

"Why are you two playing Battleship when you can read each other's minds?" Zara asked.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOK

"Mrs. Queen, you're late." Ms Ferris said.

"Sorry, a case at the courthouse ran overtime," Kara explained. "How are my kids doing?"

"Well, academically they're doing great. Laura needs to work on her spelling and Dylan draws during writing time, but they're doing well. But, I've seen some rather unusual behavior"

Kara nervously smiled. "Dylan will put glue in his classmates' hair, and then suddenly disappear to playground or cafeteria. Laura has damaged tables by banging her fist on them when she's angry and creating dents."

"We'll pay for all of the damages," Kara assured.

"But, the most peculiar thing was on their birthday. Laura and Dylan blew out their candles normally, but Zara- the cake flew across the room, right onto my face"

Kara stifled a laugh. "I'll talk to the kids, thank you for your time Ms. Ferris" Kara left and flew back home.

When Kara got back home, she saw Oliver, Laura, Dylan and Zara playing Monopoly.

"How are you guys?" Kara asked as she removed her blazer.

"Daddy's horrible at Monopoly," Laura said.

"I am not! Kara, your kids have teamed up against me. If you guys owned a company, Queen Industries would be out of business in no time!"

Kara laughed. "I guess the future is in good hands."


End file.
